Hiding from the dark
by GenuineSurprise
Summary: When Draco fails his task in 'Half Blood Prince', the Dark Lord seeks the vengence on not only Draco, but his parents. Left with few options, Draco and Narcissa embark on a journey to hide from the most feared wizard in the world. Along the way, the journ


Her sister came by their hiding place. She had already taken the Draco for five days. The blonde woman sprawled out in front of the roaring fire, stared into its embers, and felt hotness creeping into her blue eyes. She had hated the satisfied look on her sister's face, the look that showed she was savoring this power she now had over her younger sister. The Dark Lord was now holding the one thing she held the most hostage. A thousand 'what ifs' ran through her head as she felt the cold floors of the cave brushing against her body.

Draco must have known what was coming. When his Aunt arrived, he attempted to fight her, using the Unforgivable Curse Severus had taught him. But she, hardened from Azkaban and the Dark Lord's frequent punishments, merely laughed and bound him before the words could fall from his lips. Narcissa begged her, hoping that on account of blood, Bella would help her. But before she even got on her knees, she knew. Narcissa knew that a woman who could easily murder her once favorite cousin without any regret no longer possessed a heart. But Narcissa didn't cry, all the tears in her were dried and forgotten, it seemed like a lifetime since she last smiled.

But then, all this reality doesn't stop her from wishing that, no matter how small, there might still be hope. Lucius had done so much for the Dark Lord, she thought, her hopes soaring. Perhaps, the Dark Lord would forgive Draco on his account. She wearily pulls herself up into a sitting position and pointed her wand at the fire to make it larger and warmer. That would be impossible, she realized, Lucius was still in Azkaban, too scared to come out, too scared to face the Dark Lord, too scared to find out what happened to his son and wife. Narcissa could imagine him now, with his head in his hands, his body in silent, agonizing grief. Even he would have known Draco failed, even he would have known that nothing else laid in Draco's way but a death sentence.

She knew everything she had once so carefully built up is ruined when Draco, supported by Severus, tore through the door. Draco had collapsed the moment they entered, and Severus stood there, his face looking like he aged fifty years.

"He's dead, Narcissa." Severus sighed, tiredly sinking down on one of the house-elf's stumps and rubbing his temples.

She stared at him timidly, "That's good, isn't it, then?"

Severus sighed again, this time in resignation, "The Dark Lord is most unpleased about the way Draco acted before Dumbledore was killed. There were too many eye witnesses…too many."

With her heart in her mouth, she asked, "How did Draco act?"

He hesitated, "To be honest, like a coward, he nearly broke down and could not carry out the order. The Dark Lord does not tolerate such followers."

Narcissa fell to the ground, sobbing. "He's going to kill Draco, isn't he? He's going to kill him now!"

Draco stirred from his shape on the floor, then weakly crawled towards Narcissa, "Mother...what are we going to do?"

She didn't answer, instead, still in tears, drew him to her. He didn't flinch from her embrace this time, instead, but his head on her shoulders. Narcissa stroke his hair, realizing that behind that seventeen year old body was just simply a little child.

"Your father would have been proud." Was all she could say, he instead retracted himself and asked her, "Would he have been? Or rather would he have thought my actions weak and foolish? And even if he was proud, I'm not sure I want him to be." He added bitterly.

Narcissa blanched, she had never thought her own son would go as far as to insult his own father, she instinctively drew her hand back and slapped him across the face. He was shocked by her blow and he, clutching his cheek, got up from the floor.

"Draco, I didn't mean that!" Narcissa cried out, she stood up, glancing at his cheek, "Does it hurt much? Let Mother see it." She drew out her wand.

Draco shuddered at the sight of her wand, then said in a voice that has lost all hope, "I deserved that, Mother. Don't feel guilty, Father would have done the same thing."

"You don't know how I feel, Draco." Narcissa muttered, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes. "I've been in love with your Father ever since I was seventeen. That kind of love does not die easily."

Draco swallowed, glancing at Snape, who tried to look uninterested. "I miss him too, Mother. But there's no use in doing so."

Snape spoke up, "Narcissa, it's much too dangerous for you to stay here in Wiltshire, the Dark Lord is liable to come get Draco any minute."

Narcissa closed her eyes, her voice wavered before she answered, "What if Lucius and me both give our lives up for him?" She opened them hopefully, staring at her old friend as if begging him for an answer.

Snape let out a hoarse laughter, "The Dark Lord wants Draco, you know as well as me, Narcissa that he would not take to persuasions."

"Please Severus, he's…he's, my only son." She choked, taking no care to stop the tears spilling down her face. "I can't live in this world if he's not in it."

Severus Snape bit down at his lip, then slowly said, "There could be one other way."

She looked up at him with watery eyes, "What?" Snape hesitantly answered, "You and Draco could hide, somewhere in a cave, they would possibly not find you."

Narcissa's lips trembled, but she nodded bravely and quickly waved her wand to pack a few things. Draco glanced up at the manor, he lived in it his entire life, never thinking that one day he would have to leave it on such horrible circumstances. He choked back tears as he slowly ran a finger up and down a portrait lying on the desk. It was drawn before Hogwarts, his Mother and Father were standing side by side with Draco in between them. They were all wearing happy---well as happy as they could get, expressions on their faces. How much has changed, he thought, running his hands through his hair. He really needed a haircut, he mused, feeling its length.

His mother touched him gently, beckoning that they should go, Snape stood up briskly, muttered an incantation under his breath and pointed his wand at Draco and Narcissa. Looking at the confused expression on Draco's face, he explained, "It's a strong protection charm, it would shield you from most curses along the way, unless it's…"

"Thank you, Severus." Narcissa said softly, pulling her hood over her long fair hair. He awkwardly pulled her into a friendly hug and muttered, "Take care of yourself." She nodded, smiling faintly. He then grasped Draco's hand, and said "Take care of your mother." Draco was speechless, and could only nod.

"Let's go." Narcissa said nervously, and Mother and son began their flight into the darkness, without knowing that Severus Snape watched them with a single tear rolling down his cheek.

TBC

Well, that is my first post HBP fiction. This is actually what I think would happen to Draco and Narcissa, there will be more coming. It's very angst, and very violent. Not for people who are looking for Draco/Ginny romance.


End file.
